His Beautiful Smile
by Izuspp
Summary: Hachiouji Mutsumi, era un joven quien permanecía siempre mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, debido a eso, no conocía cuál era el valor de una sonrisa, hasta que Sekizan entró a su vida.


**Este escrito participa en la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook. Mi tema fue: "Sonrisa"**

 **Con esto realmente me di cuenta de lo difícil que es escribir sobre algo a lo que uno no acostumbra, y no está suficientemente informado. A pesar de que voy al día con lo que hay traducido del manga, no creo haber logrado algo muy decente. Me basé en el capítulo 13 del anime y mis propios inventos y conclusiones sobre lo que he logrado ver. Definitivamente planeo escribir más de esta pareja cuando el tema me sea más familiar. Es una tontería pero igual espero que les guste un poco.**

* * *

 **His beautiful smile**

Hachiouji Mutsumi, era un joven quien siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Por más difícil que fuesen las circunstancias, prefería afrontar todo de manera positiva, siempre mirando hacia el lado más brillante de la situación. Se podía decir que Mutsumi era una persona plena y feliz, y mucho más cuando se trataba de jugar rugby. Ese hermoso deporte en donde el físico no era impedimento para divertirse, y disfrutar la dulce gloria junto a los buenos camaradas del equipo. No había sentimiento más placentero y que le llenara de más dicha, que el que experimentaba al jugar.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la preparatoria, se topó con un gran obstáculo: el equipo de rugby de Kanagawa, no era lo que él esperaba. Los integrantes de los niveles superiores, no se tomaban en serio el deporte; los entrenamientos eran mediocres, regresaban a sus casas temprano, no les importaba perder en los partidos, y tampoco, reclutar nuevos miembros. Pero como Mutsumi amaba el rugby, y prefería buscarle la solución a sus problemas, decidió que eso no le deprimiría, y que por el contrario, haría todo lo posible por cambiar esa precaria situación.

En su primer día, se había topado con un muchacho de primer ingreso igual que él, quien parecía tener un físico excepcional, por lo cual probablemente, y con el debido entrenamiento, sería un as en el deporte. Si conseguía nuevos miembros para el equipo, Mutsumi estaba seguro de que los superiores se motivarían, y poco a poco el equipo saldría a flote. Por lo que se propuso a reclutar a ese muchacho a como diera lugar.

Fue una ardua tarea, ya que Sekizan no resultó ser una persona fácil de convencer. Pero mientras más se negaba, Mutsumi más se interesaba en él. Al principio era una cuestión meramente deportiva. Pero con el pasar de los días, encontraba que Sekizan se le hacía de lo más interesante, e inclusive, pensó en que sería una excelente opción para un amigo. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de convencerlo, pero al final continuaba negándose. Extrañamente, eso le daba más fuerzas para insistir. Definitivamente obtendría su aprobación, quería jugar con él, soñaba con sudar a su lado, luchar juntos, y compartir con él la victoria.

Mutsumi, era un joven que no sabía cuál era el verdadero valor de una sonrisa, ya que él la mantenía casi eternamente dibujada sobre su rostro. Siempre tenía esa amable expresión, que desbordaba calidez y era capaz de inundar con esa alegría a quienes se acercaban a él. Pero el día en el que finalmente Sekizan aceptó unirse al club, fue el día en el que lo comprendió.

Se encontraba algo frustrado de que nada de lo que hacía servía para convencerlo, y por otro lado, debido a la falta de interés de los otros miembros del equipo. Por lo que se quedó hasta tarde entrenando solo y bajo la lluvia. Pero jamás se esperó, que al terminar, Sekizan lo estuviese esperando. Mutsumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verlo allí, mojado y mirándolo seriamente. El joven más alto, apartó galantemente el flequillo de su frente, y con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, le pidió que le enseñara a jugar. Seguido a eso, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, dibujó en su rostro una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

Mutsumi sintió cómo se arremolinaban un mar de sensaciones en su pecho, su corazón se aceleró y no tenía nada que ver el esfuerzo físico que hizo durante su entrenamiento. Aquella expresión, en el rostro de Sekizan, le hizo entender por primera vez, cuál era el verdadero valor de una sonrisa. Y deseó, con todo su corazón, que se le permitiera continuar observándola por muchísimo más tiempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A partir de ese momento, Mutsumi y Takuya se volvieron compañeros inseparables, y a conforme más compartían, más sentimientos comenzaban a crecer entre ellos. Para Mutsumi, la rara sonrisa de Sekizan se volvió su combustible, la razón por la cual valía más la pena continuar cada día.

Quería proteger esa sonrisa para poder disfrutar de ella para siempre. Poco a poco, fue descubriendo las situaciones que hacían a Sekizan sonreír. Por ejemplo, con un buen placaje de aquellos que hacían aquel agradable sonido al chocar los cuerpos, o cuando alguno de sus compañeros anotaba un ensayo, o al ir aprendiendo a hacer cosas que no era capaz de hacer con anterioridad. Pero no solo en el ámbito deportivo, Mutsumi descubrió que Sekizan era un joven bastante sensible, a pesar de su dura apariencia y serio semblante, lo cual solo causaba que poder ver su aperlada sonrisa fuese mucho más único.

Como la extraña fijación que Takuya tenía por las flores de cerezo, no era algo muy masculino en opinión de la mayoría, pero al joven parecía no interesarle mucho lo que pensaran los demás. Fuera del ambiente estudiantil, se le podía ver utilizando una camisa rosa con motivos de flores de cerezo, y el fondo de pantalla de su celular también iba acorde con esa temática. Para Mutsumi, eso era más que encantador.

Habiendo pasado varios meses juntos en su primer año, ambos jóvenes se habían compenetrado de una manera en la que pocas personas lo hacían. Con solo mirarse ya podían saber lo que estaban pensando, para esa época, Mutsumi ya se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Era imposible no aceptarlo, cuando lo que más emoción le causaba era estar a su lado, cuando su corazón no paraba de golpetear dentro de su pecho con solo mirarlo. Y creció en él una necesidad muy grande de hacerlo feliz, Mutsumi, por sobre todas las cosas ya no solo deseaba poder ver su sonrisa, sino ser el causante de ella.

El día veintitrés de noviembre, era en el que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Sekizan, Mutsumi decidió hacer algo muy especial para él.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Mutsumi?- Interrogó Takuya sumamente curioso del porqué su compañero le hizo vendarse los ojos y caminar hacia lo que le parecía el salón del club. Sí, Sekizan sabía exactamente el camino hacia ese lugar en el que tanto habían compartido, lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinarlo aunque iba a ciegas.

-Pronto llegaremos.- Le indicó el regordete joven, quien aunque no le estuviese mirando, le sonrió con emoción. Finalmente Mutsumi le hizo adentrarse en el salón y posicionarse en el medio. - ¡Listo! Ya puedes mirar.-

El joven pelirrojo, removió la venda de sus ojos y los abrió un poco, tardó unos cuantos segundos para que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, se abrieron a su máxima capacidad. Boquiabierto, dio una vuelta sobre su misma posición para observar la totalidad de la habitación. Todo estaba cubierto de flores de cerezo color rosa, también algunas cintas de tonos a juego adornaban el lugar. En una de las mesas, estaban dispuestos varios bocadillos, bebidas y un pastel el cual estaba decorado con el mismo motivo de flores de cerezo y se podía leer "Feliz cumpleaños Sekizan" en su cubierta.

-Mutsumi…- Susurró el joven más alto, sin dejar su asombro y con sus mejillas teñidas con un intenso carmín.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sekizan!- Expresó Mutsumi enérgicamente, mientras levantaba sus brazos con alegría.

-¿De dónde sacaste las flores?- Interrogó un poco repuesto de la sorpresa.

-Son falsas, lo siento.- Mutsumi rio divertido mientras le entregaba un puñado de las mismas para que comprobara que eran plásticas. -En esta época del año es imposible conseguirlas naturales, pero he notado lo mucho que te gustan.- Sin abandonar su alegre expresión, tomó a Takuya de la mano para guiarlo a la mesa, en donde comerían juntos para celebrar.

-¡Gracias, Mutsumi!- Y allí estaba finalmente: los labios de Sekizan formaron aquella exquisita y tímida curva que Mutsumi tanto añoraba observar. Los blancos dientes se asomaron en medio en

tanto la expresión se ensanchaba, mostrando más dicha cada vez, incluso diminutas lagrimitas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Prometo que cuando los cerezos florezcan, iremos a verlos juntos.- Mutsumi mostró la más cálida sonrisa que su rostro le permitió, más esta se borró rápidamente para ser reemplazada con una expresión de sorpresa, ante lo que ocurrió luego. Al no poder aguantar por mucho tiempo más, y con la euforia del momento; Sekizan abandonó su asiento para levantarse y envolver el cuerpo de su compañero entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente contra sí, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello.

-¡Estaré esperándolo con ansias!- Y una vez más, al separarse, mostraba aquella preciosa y luminosa sonrisa, que hacía que todo el mundo desapareciera y el tiempo se detuviera. Y Mutsumi se prometió a sí mismo, que desde ese momento en adelante, aquel gesto de Sekizan sería su más preciado tesoro.

Hachiouji Mutsumi, era un joven quien no supo cuál era el verdadero valor de una sonrisa, hasta que Sekizan llegó, cambió su vida totalmente, y de paso, le enseñó lo que significaba amar.

~Fin~

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Si les gustó espero leer sus comentarios y sino, ojalá me puedan dejar sugerencias sobre cómo mejorar. Como les comenté, no me puedo desenvolver demasiado bien con un tema que desconozco tanto, y no fue algo demasiado complejo, pero bueno, me extendí mucho más de lo que las reglas decían jajaja y aun así no lo logré. Cuando vuelva a escribir sobre ellos, espero que le den una oportunidad a mi escrito, prometo que la próxima vez que lo intente, no publicaré hasta estar satisfecha con el escrito.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Izu~**


End file.
